Babysitting
by il-sole-le-stelle
Summary: Percy and Annabeth babysit a neighbour's child. Hilarity ensues.


There were crazy things Percy Jackson knew he could do and still come out relatively unscathed, alive and kicking- travelling down to the Underworld, fighting tons of monsters that he never thought they existed, risk the wrath of several gods and goddess, defeat a Titan, plan strategic missions or fights and after all these, still win the girl of his dreams.

But there were still some things he couldn't do, no matter how hard he tried.

He went home over the summer for a week from Camp Half-Blood. The moment he stepped into the house with Annabeth, his mother came running towards the door, looking visibly frazzled.

"Percy. I'm so glad you're back!" She hugged him briefly. "I need to run out and buy some groceries. Could you help me take care of the neighbour's kid for a while? She's in the living room, watching television." She asked him while scrambling to get her purse and keys.

"Uhh, I'll try?" he answered hesitantly.

"Thank you so much!" And then his mother rushed out of the house.

"Could you pass me your backpack? I'll put it in my room," he asked Annabeth.

She handed her backpack over and walked towards the living room. "I'll wait for you in the living room," she told him.

When he reached the living room, he saw Annabeth sitting next to a toddler with golden curls. "Does she look like you when you were a kid?"

"I don't remember much about my childhood. Dad can't seem to remember where he keeps my photos." She shrugged her shoulders. "But she's such a sweetheart," Annabeth commented, as she lifted the toddler onto her lap.

"Sweetheart?" He suppressed a small shiver. It wasn't that he didn't like children, but his impression of them had always been wailing and screaming children in the malls, along the streets and in the parks.

The little girl turned and pointed towards the kitchen. Annabeth seemed to have understood what she meant. "I think she's hungry."

"How do you know?" he asked, incredulous.

"I've babysat kids in the past, in between all the running, for some quick cash," she explained. "And when they are hungry, they try telling you in different ways. Like this."

She lifted the toddler up and walked towards the kitchen. He followed her without a single word, feeling a little helpless.

"What do you want?" she asked the toddler sweetly. "Bread?"

The toddler shook her head.

"Fruit?"

The toddler nodded her head and Annabeth took out some fruits from the kitchen. "Could you tend to her while I cut up some fruits?"

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" He looked at the toddler, and forced a smile out. "I don't really know what I'm supposed to do."

"Just entertain her or something, or bring her back to the living room," Annabeth said without looking at him.

"Do I have to carry her?"

"Well, if you don't want to carry her all the way, you can let her walk. But you'll still have to carry her down from the chair."

He groaned.

"Seaweed Brain, I just don't get you. You can run right into a battle without complaining and yet you complain about taking care of a kid."

"We're wired for battle, Annabeth, not taking care of children. The Olympians are a good example. Do you see any of them taking care of their demigod children?"

"They are different from us! But I really don't get why it's so difficult to carry her. Just lift her up and place her on the ground slowly," she said to him, gritting her teeth as she spoke.

He walked towards the toddler and picked her up by her waist. At once, the toddler burst into tears, screaming and pushing against him. Immediately, he put her back on the chair.

"You're not supposed to grab her without letting her know!" Annabeth turned towards Percy, holding a bowl of fruits for the toddler. "You have to tell her that you're going to carry her."

"What?" he sputtered. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Watch and learn." She handed him the bowl and walked to the toddler. "I'll carry you now, okay?" Annabeth said as she lifted up the toddler effortlessly and rubbed circles to soothe her. "What you did just now frightened her, and usually kids aren't too keen on strangers carrying them."

"Oh fine," Percy muttered under his breath.

"I wonder how you'll actually be like when you have a kid of your own. Helpless, making the kid cry all the time because you use too much strength?"

"Do I look like I intend to have a kid anytime soon?" he retorted.

"I mean, when you are older, you stupid." She laughed.

"I don't know." He looked down at his feet. "I'd never really thought about it."

"Of course, you haven't." She shook her head lightly and continued, "Well at least I know you won't be helpful around the house next time and -" The look on Percy's face interrupted her train of thought. "Why are you looking at me like this, Seaweed Brain?"

"Nothing," he replied hastily, not really believing what he heard her say earlier. _Well at least I know you won't be helpful around the house next time_. She didn't mean what she said, did she? He asked himself.

Passing her the bowl, he said, "I'll just sit here and watch, if that's alright with you."


End file.
